


清晨的咖啡

by mlhyde



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante单方性转, F/M, Incest, female！dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlhyde/pseuds/mlhyde
Summary: Dante单方性转，5代后的斯巴达兄妹腻歪日常Nero是但生的没有Plot然而不够PornVergil不明白妹妹为什么对某个play这么执着……以及自己真的准备好再当爹了吗？





	清晨的咖啡

Vergil自认不是一个性欲淡薄的人。但有的时候他会隐约感觉自己欲望的开关已经坏掉了，被Dante玩坏的。从小到大，对男孩们一贯热衷的色情产品他提不起半点兴趣，青春期后，连自撸的兴致都少得可怜。再说一遍，他并不是性冷淡或者什么，是他的妹妹强行剥夺了他正常男人YY的乐趣。比如现在，他正在餐桌边享受早晨的咖啡，Dante揉着睁不开的睡眼把自己贴在他的肩背上。她搂住Vergil的脖子，穿了和没穿一样的睡袍根本阻止不了她把赤裸的胸部送到他颊边，声称如果Vergil不亲亲她的乳房她就不去洗漱了。

是的，如果你每天面对的现实超过所有工业流水线的色情废料，你是不需要YY的。 Vergil比任何男人都痛彻地体会到这一点。

他其实没什么性致。一大早发情不是他的习惯，他喜欢一天清清爽爽地开始，但更清楚如果这个时候拒绝了Dante，事情只会变得更加黏黏糊糊没完没了。所以他没表露出任何不情愿的意思，甚至特意含了口咖啡再亲上去，伴着Dante被烫到的惊呼，狠狠地吸吮舔弄了一番。 Dante的乳头乳晕很适配她胸部傲人的尺寸，是彻底熟透的颜色和大小。说实话，口感真的很棒，而且是咖啡味的。 Vergil舔吸完后还轻轻咬了她乳尖一下，权当对她任性的小小惩罚。 Dante整个过程中一直爽得小声哼哼，在哥哥吐出她的乳头后迫不及待地吻上了哥哥的嘴唇。她的舌头努力地在Vergil嘴里翻搅着，很不甘心那口咖啡都被哥哥咽了下去。 Vergil伸手揽过她的后脑，撸了撸Dante被睡得乱七八糟的长发，让她亲了个够。 Dante吻完还恋恋不舍地用舌头描绘哥哥冷峻的唇线，意犹未尽地说：“要是……”

Vergil一脸嫌弃地推开她：“不许说！”

“……奶味的咖啡就好了。”

就知道会这样。最近她一直缠着Vergil说要给Nero生个妹妹，而Vergil还没有松口。并不是他多抗拒再要个孩子，而是他严重怀疑Dante想要怀孕的动机。 “难道你真不想玩哺乳play吗，老哥？”当时Dante坐在他腿上，手指在他胸肌附近来回打着圈，半认真半戏谑地问。第一反应当然是一口回绝……唔，其实也不是不想……而他也早过了天天玩口是心非的年纪，所以干脆避而不答，直接指出重点：“孩子如果知道自己是为了满足父母性癖才出生的，未免太可怜了。”

“可是Nero的出生也没有特别慎重啊？他成长得不是挺好吗？”

有时候Vergil觉得妹妹天生有戳他肺管子的异能，而她的表情又那么无辜，仿佛真的只在单纯夸赞Sparda家族基因的优秀，丝毫没有戳Vergil痛脚的意思。

话题到Nero这里就没法进行下去了，这是他一辈子的债。 Nero存在本身，就是对他当初鲁莽轻率的嘲讽。 Vergil心头火起，可又没有立场发作，只好用自己的唇舌堵住Dante那张可恶的嘴。

Dante没有一直缠着Vergil说这个问题，没人比她更了解她哥哥固执起来有多可怕。有些东西可以靠锲而不舍的撒娇和缠磨得到，毕竟她哥哪怕为了图个清静，也不得不最终满足她。比如，如果她执着地要求，Vergil甚至可以同意做爱时让她进入他。但这件事显然不属于这个范畴。涉及原则的话她哥可以冷硬如魔鬼，当然，Vergil本来也是魔王。于是她决定曲线救国。

Vergil对女性的胸部没有特别的嗜好。如果非要说他有什么偏爱的部位，大概对腰和臀的喜爱更多一些。 Dante这三个部位都很标致，臀部的形状和手感尤其好。 Dante有时会感叹生完Nero后自己胖了不少，然而从不担心Vergil会嫌弃自己。她感觉得出来，哥哥喜欢她丰腴点的感觉，虽然他从来不说，不过亲热时时常在她屁股上流连的手不会说谎。

Vergil觉得，Dante最近大概在培养自己对胸部的性癖。胸部甚至不是她的敏感带，但Dante显然在锲而不舍地开发它。不管是做爱骑乘位的时候还是平时坐在Vergil怀里的时候，她总会像这样刻意唤起他对胸部的关注。相应的，Dante越来越经常地在家里赤裸着上身，仗着高等恶魔随时可以变出衣服的能力肆无忌惮。久而久之，Vergil难免注意到，妹妹的乳头似乎真的被他弄大了一点。有一次他一边揉弄Dante的胸部一边忍不住感叹道：“真的比那个时候大了好多……”不管是手里充盈的触感，还是在指缝中分外凸显的乳头，都和少年时尚未完全展开的身体不可同日而语。也是这种时刻，会让他清晰地体会到，他们分别的时光是如此漫长，远远久过少年时短暂的离聚，完完整整地错过了彼此的成长。

Vergil诗意的感慨还来不及蔓延，就被Dante荡漾的笑容打断：“嗯，被Nero咬的。”

虽然理智上知道她指的是哺乳期，可是把儿子加入床上的话题，她真不怕自己立刻萎了吗？

Vergil左手还在轻柔地捏弄妹妹的乳头，右手却毫不留情地钳住她的下巴。如果他们是正常人类的话，Dante的下颌大概已经脱臼了。但Vergil知道，如果自己失控了，就是Dante得一分。欲望不过是斯巴达兄妹间博弈的棋子。 Dante无论是用性来引诱挑逗他，还是用言语来挑衅刺激他，最终目的都是为了打碎兄长的冷静自持。而他失控的欲望和怒火，则是她最甜美的战利品。

可以反击她的话千千万，一旦出口，十有八九又要被她夹缠到哺乳play上去。 Vergil捏着Dante的下巴把她的头带到自己胯下，决定让妹妹的嘴干点更有用的事情。

Dante心满意足地去浴室洗澡了。 Vergil看着手边的咖啡，不免想象了一下咖啡加奶的味道……好像真的还不错？他无奈地把书扣到桌子上，自己果然是被那个满脑子黄色废料的蠢货腐蚀了吗？ Nero长成了一个出色的斯巴达（如果不考虑他不够得体的语言），正直、勇敢、强大、富有爱心。但这不能抹杀自己当初的轻率和作为父亲的失职。 Dante如此执着地想再要一个孩子，她用性癖掩盖的动机到底是什么呢……

“Vergil！”Dante的声音从浴室传来，“帮我修眉毛！”

Vergil不想跟她一样隔着楼上楼下大喊大叫，于是不紧不慢走到浴室门边靠在上面：“给我一个帮你的理由。”

“老哥，要不要这么小气！我肉偿还不行吗？”Dante带着刚出浴的水汽，说着就要扑过来。

Yamato寒光一闪，Vergil单手把剑鞘弹开一寸，横在身前：“敢把你一身水弄到我身上就宰了你。”

看来他真是把Dante宠坏了。在魔界的时候Dante就常常惊叹Vergil无论在什么环境下都一丝不苟地打理自己的仪容。剃得干干净净的胡须，齐整的发型，还有修得精致的眉毛。幼时的教养和习惯从没离开过他，无论此后怎样颠沛流离，他一直把自己过得像个贵族。反观Dante则是不修边幅得过且过，直到Vergil终于忍无可忍，怕这样放任妹妹下去大概会在魔界活成个野人（魔？），只好自己动手把Dante打理了一番。 Dante自觉美艳了十倍，唯一美中不足的是Vergil把他自己的体毛修理得整齐漂亮，却对Dante的放任不管。她质问过Vergil为何不好人做到底，却被胞兄用一脸“怎么不懒死你”的表情搪塞过去。他当然不会告诉她，他对自家的白色体毛多么偏好。他忍受不了自己身上的凌乱，却可以在妹妹身上尽情满足自己的癖好。

Dante从此就赖上了Vergil，动辄让他帮忙梳妆。 Vergil并不总会答应她，可是拼下限低他怎么可能比得过她，一直邋遢下去最先忍不了的那个一定是Vergil，毕竟每晚享用这个身体人的是他。想要入口丰盛的菜肴，就得自己打理食材，Dante这套无赖逻辑竟然无懈可击。

“老哥，行行好吧。今天的委托是和Trish一起，我才不要被她衬得像个村姑。”有求于人，Dante还是很有眼色地没去挑战Yamato划下的距离。

Vergil收起Yamato，走到梳妆台前拿起眉刀：“这个星期你洗碗。”

Dante欢呼了一声，一边擦着身体一边走过去讨价还价：“那我要求全套妆容。”

“这个星期房间都要你自己收拾。”Vergil拉开口红匣子，选了亚光艳红色，在脑中搭配了下Dante的红风衣，感觉艳压Trish没有问题。

“你这是在压榨奴隶吗？“虱子多了不怕痒，Dante索性豁出去了，“加上发型，我可以再倒一星期垃圾。”

“成交。”

“当我的奴隶要有记号。”Vergil把口红涂在妹妹的乳头上，艳丽的颜色把这个本就熟透的部位衬得淫猥得过分。

下一秒他就后悔了。 Dante福至心灵的眼神，明显是又想到了了不得的黄色废料。

“闭嘴，你敢说出来试试！”

当然，Dante还是自顾自说了：“你觉得乳环怎么样？”


End file.
